Frozen Fractals
by Uke.san
Summary: -Elsa-como un copo de nieve, la petición de la chica mas joven llego a ella en una ráfaga de viento helado, llevando solo lo suficiente, como para que la rubia pudiera escuchar la desesperación en la voz de Anna.- por favor, no dejes que te haga esto.-Salvando a su reino fuera del invierno eterno que ella creo, Elsa descubre calidez en su hermana menor, Anna. (Elsanna) CAP 4 UP
1. Prologo

**_Frozen Fractals_**

**_Y vuelvo con otra traducción de un fic que revoluciono Tumblr! Lo se porque mi dashboard fue testigo de eso. So , pedí permiso a la sexy autora y me dio el si~ _**

Oyó el ruido seco de una flecha de ballesta estampándose contra ella.

-Elsa!- un grito desesperado vino de algún lugar a su derecha.

Un segundo ataque se estrelló contra ella justo debajo del primero, lo hizo con tanta fuerza que perdió el equilibrio.

Mirando hacia abajo, justo donde los proyectiles se habían estrellado, ella parpadeo lentamente, tratando de conectar algún sentimiento con lo que estaba viendo, pero la sensación de adormecimiento colgaba de ella como si de una pesada nube se tratara.

A través del zumbido en sus oídos podía escuchar al diablo reírse.

¿O era Anna llorar?

El olor a cobre se elevo a través de las pequeñas manchas rojizas que manchaban las flechas. Al igual que el brillo del sol, que se hizo mas grande y mas brillante, lo hizo tanto que obligo a Elsa a darse la vuelta y , con la mirada exhausta buscar la de su hermana.

-Elsa-como un copo de nieve, la petición de la chica mas joven llego a ella en una ráfaga de viento helado, llevando solo lo suficiente, como para que la rubia pudiera escuchar la desesperación en la voz de Anna.- por favor, no dejes que te haga esto.

Elsa sostuvo la mirada angustiada de su hermana por un momento, antes de girarse de nuevo hacia la bestia que sostenía la ballesta, mirándolo a los ojos.

Dándole un gruñido que apenas fue audible.

Con toda la delicadeza y gracia que la ex reina de Arandelle podía tener, se incoó sobre una rodilla e inclino la cabeza ante la figura que estaba a unos cuantos metros de ella.

-Está bien , es tuyo- proclamo con una voz engañosamente estable.

El hombre frunció los labios en una sonrisa siniestra y grito…

"Entonces, mi primera acción como gobernante de este reino patético será la de liberar a la gente inútil del temor que tu, monstro estúpido, haz sembrado en ellos."

La cabeza de Elsa se levantó justo a tiempo para ver como aquel hombre levantaba hábilmente la ballesta y le apuntaba entre los ojos.

-No! Tu nos diste tu palabra!- el grito de la pelirroja se dejo escuchar.

El hombre que apenas la miro le dedico una sonrisa lasciva.

-Oh, mi querida, yo nunca mantengo mi palabra.

Y entonces el…

Apretó el gatillo.

**_Review? C:_**


	2. Just let me in

**-Semanas antes-**

El viento silbaba por las ventanas que recubrían el pasillo mientras Anna se dirigía a los aposentos reales. Tirando de su capa un poco mas hacia sus hombros, miro con preocupación por una de las ventanas, viendo solamente el agua nieve cruzando el cielo azul. Ahora el control de las emociones de la reina de Arandelle estaba siempre presente, si el penetrante frio y las tormentas horribles reinaban, ella estaba enojada, si era un calor agradable junto con una fresca brisa, ella estaba de buenas…

Obviamente hoy, Elsa estaba tensa.

Y es por eso que, al golpear ligeramente la pesada puerta de roble, Anna trato de mantener su voz tranquila.

-Elsa? Puedo…Puedo entrar?

El suspiro pesado que escucho, no era lo que estaba pensando, pero ella abrió la puerta de todos modos.

Anna ahogo un grito de asombro. Elsa se sentó con la cabeza entre sus manos en el escritorio que empequeñecía a la gran habitación. Una capa de escarcha cubría la superficie de este y una solitaria estalagmita colgaba de una esquina. Algunos zarcillos de hielo se intercalaban entre ellos en la pared que estaba detrás de ella y , el solitario resplandor de una vela que se encontraba a la mano izquierda de la reina iluminaban pequeños cristales que se encontraban flotando en el aire.

Y ahí estaba, la segunda reina de Arandelle, su hermana parecía particularmente mas delgada en la silla enorme que estaba detrás del escritorio.

Anna sintió un tirón en su corazón.

Elsa apenas y podía con su vida anterior y ahora tenia que cargar con todo un reino…. Sentada como estaba, la rubia parecía llevar el peso del mundo en sus hombros y se veía tan, tan… pequeña.

Anna vacilo antes de intentar atraer la atención de su hermana.

-Yo… yo solo quería saber si ibas a venir a cenar- la chica hizo una pausa- pero si quieres puedo traerte la cena aquí. Quiero decir, bueno , no es como si no quisieras comer en una mesa, en el comedor, con servilletas y esas cosas, pero tienes que comer…Oh Dios, realmente creo entender por qué te ocultas aquí en lugar de bajar y cenar, es porque si lo haces entonces tendrías que escucharme decir cosas como estas.-la voz de Anna se apagó cuando escucho a su hermana reír.

La reina alzo la cabeza y la miro con unos ojos llorosos y una sonrisa que apenas y tiraba de la comisura de sus labios.

Anna no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

-Que clase de reina seria yo si dejo que mi pequeño copo de nieve cause estragos en el comedor sin mi para mantener todo bajo control?- bromeo

La peli roja sintió como sus mejillas se teñían de un tenue rojo mientras sonreía estúpidamente. Sintió una pequeña chispa de orgullo encenderse dentro de su pecho ante su capacidad inquebrantable para poner una sonrisa en el rostro de su hermana…o al menos eso fue asi hasta que las palabras de Elsa llegaron a sus oídos.

Anna parpadeo rápidamente.

-Espera, ¿Qué?- cuestiono, un indicio de indignación se dejó oír en su voz- yo siempre me comporto en la mesa.

Elsa le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Por supuesto que siempre lo haces. Ahora, vas a estar parada en la puerta y dejar que todo el aire frio de mi sala de guerra se salga o vas a llevarme a cenar?

Anna recorrió la silla de la rubia y realizo una reverencia exagerada, tendiéndole la mano bajo su doblada cintura y con una voz tan profunda como le fue capaz añadió:

"Mi reina, su escolta le espera"

La reina trato de reprimir una risita sin embargo , esta escapo a pesar de todos sus intentos. Deslizando su mano fría en la cálida mano de su hermana, ella puso a Anna de nuevo en una posición recta y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Gracias- dijo en voz baja. Anna frunció el ceño ligeramente .

La voz de su hermana era sincera pero tenia un toque de pesar en ella. La chica mas pequeña respondió con un beso en la mejilla de la rubia.

-Cuando quieras- respondió ella, tratando de sonar segura , haciéndole sentir a Elsa que esto , era una promesa. Anna sintió un jalón en la mano y de la nada ella ya estaba siendo jalada por Elsa fuera de la puerta.

-Espera…sala de guerra?

- Y entonces, Kristoff tropezó con su pico y cayo de bruces en la nieve, nunca había reído tanto en mi vida Elsa- Anna termino su historia con broche de oro, extendiendo sus brazos de par en par esperando la respuesta de su hermana.

Elsa simplemente se rio y bajo la vista de nuevo a su plato empujando un pedazo de arenque por ahí con su tener un poco congelado.

La sonrisa de la peli roja se fue desvaneciendo de su rostro lentamente hasta que un silencio incomodo impregnaba el espacio entre ellas. Echo un vistazo al plato de su hermana , ella estaba viendo el pedazo de pescado fijamente hasta que finalmente suspiro. Elsa casi no había comido nada. Por supuesto Anna tampoco , pero eso fue por que ella estaba muy ocupada contando le a Elsa sobre su ultima aventura con el maestro de hielo de Arandelle.

-Elsa?- empezó a decir , esperando que su hermana le hiciera caso. La rubia alzo la mirada y se encontró con la mirada suplicante de su hermana.- que pasa?

La reina suspiro y se dejo caer un poco en la silla.

-Es… No, no es nada importante.

La chica mas joven bufo y se cruzo de brazos , mirando con dureza a su hermana.

-Oh , no me vengas con eso. Tu de seguro piensas que soy muy joven, incapaz de entender esos asuntos serios de el "estado" pero no es asi… ya sabes.

-Muy joven?- Elsa interrumpió- yo se que tu ya eres mayor.

-Oh.- la joven desplego sus brazos y puso sus manos en su regazo , apartando la mirada de su hermana- supongo, no se. Quizá aun sigo pensando que es por eso que no pasamos mucho tiempo juntas cuando éramos niñas – Anna parpadeo y se apresuró a añadir- quiero decir obviamente ahora se que no fue por eso pero…- Anna hizo una pausa- algunos hábitos son difíciles de dejar ¿sabes? – Anna finalizo con una media sonrisa que indicaba desaprobación.

Su hermana mayor solo le miraba con tristeza .

-Nunca quise nada mas que estar cerca de ti pequeño copo de nieve, lo sabes ¿Verdad?- Anna trato de asentir con la cabeza para tranquilizar a su hermana, pero antes de que lo hiciera Elsa continuo –si pudiera me gustaría recuperar todos los momentos que deje pasar años atrás, pero no puedo. Lo cual me deja tratando de recuperar y recompensar todo el tiempo perdido ahora.- Elsa empezó a frotarse las manos nerviosamente mirando hacia arriba, buscando las palabras adecuadas en el techo del comedor. La frustración creció en ella, resoplo y apretó sus manos en puños, llevándolas hacia abajo y golpeando la mesa, dejando un pequeño anillo de hielo donde sus manos habían aterrizado. – es que… soy tan malo en ello Anna.- la voz de la rubia se quebró al pronunciar el nombre de su hermana.- quiero demostrar que puedo ser tu hermana mayor y tu reina. Que puedo hacerme cargo de un reino y mantener a mi gente feliz, mantenerte a ti feliz, no se de que otra manera demostrártelo.- Elsa ahogo un sollozo , dejando caer la cabeza para mirar al suelo de piedra desgastado.

Anna trato de procesar las palabras de Elsa que hacían eco en su cabeza. La reacción de Elsa la había tomado por sorpresa y ella estaba buscando una manera de responder. Las preguntas estaban revoloteando alrededor de su cabeza , asi que ella tomo la primera pregunta que se le paso por la mente y la formulo.

-Demostrarme que?

Los fríos ojos azules de la rubia se arremolinaban con tantas emociones como para contar algo. Anna vio la mandíbula de su hermana tensarse , era como si ella misma estuviera luchando por escupir las palabras ,pero entonces ella gimió y aparto los ojos.

-Lo siento , yo solo.- Elsa agito las manos sin rumbo fijo frente a ella antes de enterrar su cara en ella.

Anna miro a su hermana con una expresión de dolor. Hizo su silla para atrás, camino hacia la rubia y se puso de rodillas junto a ella, tomando su mano helada entre las suyas, sin inmutarse ante el frio.

-Elsa esta bien- su voz se apago, dejando que el silencio reinara nuevamente entre ellas, dejando que este reemplazara los sentimientos agitados que tenia en su pecho y que no podía expresar con palabras.

La reina cerro los ojos y respiro profundamente , levantando la cabeza y enderezando su espalda antes de volver a mirar a Anna, tratando de darle una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-sabes que? Creo que deberíamos saltarnos el arenque e ir directo al postre- susurro la rubia con una sonrisa cómplice. Elsa hizo un gesto a un mayordomo que pasaba por la mesa , mientras los ojos de Anna revoloteaban el rostro de su hermana, buscando algún indicio de su estado de ánimo anterior.

La peli roja miro hacia otro lado por un segundo , solo para posar sus ojos en los postres que eran llevados a ellas por un carrito. Su preocupación fue rápidamente reemplazada por deleite casi tan rápido como ella se puso de pie y se aventó a la silla , se dejo caer en el asiento y , con una mirada de seriedad fingida añadió

-Tienes suerte de que estoy distraída por los pasteles-señalo con el dedo a Elsa- pero no creas que voy a dejar de lado el tema. Algo te esta molestando y voy a hacer que me lo digas tarde o temprano.

Elsa mordió el interior de su mejilla ante su elección de no decir nada para en cambio ver descaradamente como su pequeña hermana trataba de decidirse entre dos pasteles.

Sabia que tenia que explicarle a Anna lo que le ponía tan mal tarde o temprano, pero ella trataría de prolongarlo el mayor tiempo que pudiera.

**_Review? C: _**

**_EVILLYN: no hay de que amiga! o para eso estoy, para cumplir sus deseos~ ah me alegra que me leas por cierto. _**

**_JosephOMG: heey no hay de que ! hehe me alegro que te haya gustado mi traducción! _**


	3. Love is an open door

**Love is an open door.**

Anna yacía de espaldas, con la mirada perdida en el techo, chasqueando la lengua con sincronía al enorme reloj en la esquina de la recamara. Volvió la cabeza hacia un lado , podía ver un trozo de la luna en el cielo nocturno. suspirando , volvió su atención hacia el techo.

Ella había estado despierta desde que le dio las buenas noches a su hermana y de eso ya habían pasado unas cuatros horas. Fragmentos de sus conversaciones anteriores en el día flotaban en su cabeza como los copos de nieve que a veces Elsa invocaba para divertirla un rato.

Elsa.

Ella sintió como se le encogía el corazón al pensar en la reina. Algo le estaba molestaba a su hermana profundamente y ella se sentía una inútil por no poder ayudar.

Dejándose caer a un lado, la peli roja cerró los ojos tratando de poner su mente en blanco. Trato de olvidar lo insegura que Elsa se veía sentada en el escritorio de su padre…no, mejor dicho, en su propio escritorio.

Trato de olvidar como sus ojos brillaban con lágrimas no derramadas mientras ella la miraba, trato de olvidar cuan tiernamente la rubia había besado su frente.

Los ojos de Anna se abrieron de golpe.

No servía de nada. Las diminutas paredes que su mente había construido fueron destruidas por "el tour de france" de la gran reina Elsa. A pesar de que la presencia de su hermana mayor no era muy fuerte en algunas ocasiones eso no le quitaba el poderoso don de quedarse en los recuerdos de Anna.

Anna gruño y se sentó en el borde de la cama, si Elsa iba a mantenerla despierta toda la noche, al menos ella iba a devolverle el favor.

Corrió a la puerta de sus aposentos y la abrió con tanta fuerza que casi se golpea en la cara.

-Bien hecho Anna, ve hacia la habitación de tu hermana y entra con un ojo morado y la nariz sangrando, eso seguro y hace que sus preocupaciones disminuyan.- murmuro para si misma mientras atravesaba la reciente apretura que se había formado entre el marco y la puerta.

Después de haber perdido un poco de su frustración , Anna se sentía menos segura con cada paso que daba hacia la habitación de Elsa. A pesar de que Elsa le repetía interminablemente que ella era bienvenida en su habitación cuando quisiera sin embargo la joven había sufrido demasiados años de mirar a una puerta cerrada con llave , deseando que se abriera solo para que al final llegara a la conclusión de que ella podría bailar un vals por cada rincón del castillo sin ser un obstáculo para Elsa.

Dispuesta a que sus piernas la llevaran por los últimos metros a la habitación de Elsa e inhalo profundamente. En un parpadeo ella ya estaba afuera de la habitación de Elsa, con la pesada y vieja puerta de madera frente a ella, alzo su puño con la intención de llamar dudando en el ultimo momento al darse cuenta de que realmente no tenia una razón por la cual llamar a la habitación de su hermana a mitad de la noche, bueno no tenia ninguna razón si dejaba de lado la necesidad de hacer sentir a su hermana tan miserable ante el insomnio como ella lo era en esos momentos.

Dejando caer su mano ligeramente a su costado , Anna aflojo el puño y , tratando de retrasar el golpe en la puerta se dedicó a inspeccionar el diseño de la puerta que estaba cubierta con pequeños copos de nieve y , que al mirar mas de cerca , acariciando el trazo con la punta de su dedo, Anna se dio cuenta de que cada copo era diferente a los demás, una oleada de afecto por su hermana corrió a través de ella cuando se dio cuenta de que fue Elsa quien había tallado esos copos de nieve ¿Cómo? Ella no estaba segura, pero creía que su hermana había pasado mucho tiempo haciéndolos cuando era una niña aun, después de todo, eso se veía muy complicado.

La peli roja sonrio suavemente, sabiendo que, aunque solo fuera por unas horas de su aislada existencia antes de convertirse en reina su hermana había encontrado la belleza en sus inusuales poderes.

Anna salio de su trance cuando oyo un gruñido frustrado y algo demoledor. Sin molestarse en llamar ella abrió la puerta para casi tropezar con una deambulante Elsa.

La rubia giro la cabeza hacia la puerta.

-Anna?-cuestiono- que haces despierta tan tarde?

La joven miro al otro lado de la habitación. Fragmentos de hielo cubrían el hielo y un estalactita aun estaba incrustado en la pared.

-Trabajas en tus practicas de tiro eh?- bromeo ella, esquivando la pregunta de su hermana.

Elsa siguió la mirada de su hermana hasta la estalactita incrustada amenazadoramente en la pared y , con un movimiento de su muñeca, desapareció al igual que los fragmentos de hielo que estaban esparcidos por el piso. Solo un pequeño agujero en la pared se mantuvo, Elsa se volvió hacia su hermana y la miro a modo de disculpa.

-Lo siento, no quería que vieras eso.- comenzó- es solo que… necesito algo para desestresarme.

Anna dejo que una pequeña mueca se asomara por su rostro.

-por que lo sientes? Todo mundo necesita algún tipo de…- ella hizo girar un poco su mano en aire en busca de la palabra correcta-… saco de boxeo- continuo con un tono juguetón y con las manos en las caderas agrego- y como tu hermana menor debería de estar agradecida de no ser yo.- solo una vez de que esas palabras salieran, Anna se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

Para su desgracia, su hermana mayor también se dio cuenta de ello. Una expresión de dolor se dejo notar en su rostro.

-Anna…

-No, oh Dios Elsa, no quise decir eso . yo solo quería decir que, bueno, ¿somos hermanos no? Y por todo lo que Hans me hablo de sus hermanos mayores…

Ahí estaba de nuevo. ¿Por qué no podía simplemente pensar un segundo antes de hablar? Elsa la ponía nerviosa y una Anna nerviosa solo decía lo primero que se le pasaba por la cabeza.

La peli roja se llevo la mano a la boca en un intento de callarse, sin embargo, el daño ya estaba hecho.

Un espeso silencio descendió sobre las dos chicas.

Anna comenzó a entrar en pánico cuando su hermana mayor comenzó a alejarse, inhalando temblorosa, como si quisiera empujar las palaras hirientes lejos de ella. Ella estaba cerrándose a si misma de nuevo y aunque la chica peli roja había estropeado una potencial conversación, ella no estaba dispuesta a dejar ir a su hermana tan fácilmente por lo que abrió la boca de nuevo, dejando que las palabras fluyeran como lo hacían siempre.

-Vi la puerta.-dijo bruscamente-la..la puerta, con los copos de nieve, los diferentes copos de nieve.- se golpeo con la palma de la mano en la frente ante su dialogo fracturado y empezó de nuevo.

-Antes de que te escuchara azotar la pared con esa estalactita, yo estaba buscando tu puerta, quiero decir, realmente estaba buscando en tu puerta esos copos de nieve que son únicos. Son muy hermosos Elsa.

La rubia de dio la vuelta para mirar a su hermana, un sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas.

-Como supiste que yo los hice?

La pregunta extraño a Anna ¿Quién mas podría haber tallado esos copos de nieve en la puerta de Elsa?

Entonces se trataba de ella, su hermana estaba convencida de que nadie mas en Arandelle creía que ella era capaz de crear algo mas que caos y destrucción.

-Oh Elsa- suspiro ella , acortando rápidamente la distancia entre ellas y colocando una mano suavemente en su mejilla- se que tu los tallaste por que no hay nadie mas en este reino que pueda crear algo tan maravilloso.- su pecho se apretó al notar la mirada que la rubia le estaba dando, una mirada que contenía tantas cosas que no estaba segura de que era lo que le quería transmitir.

Se quedaron asi hasta que Elsa dio un paso atrás rompiendo el abrazo , colocando sus manos detrás de su espalda.

-tengo algo para ti.

Una sonrisa infantil apareció en el rostro de Anna.

-Oouh, ¿un regalo? Me encantan esos! Donde esta?- ella trato de mirar alrededor de su hermana para ver, en todo caso, lo que ella sostenía detrás de su espalda.

Anna vio como su hermana parecía mover sus manos un poco y después de un golpe las llevo al frente de nuevo, ella continuo agitando una mano por encima de la esfera hueca, la peli roja se acerco mas, tratando de obtener una mejor visión.

Poco a poco la esfera se hizo mas grande y Anna vio como una pequeña replica de ella apareció en el centro, al parecer, patinando en el aire. Pronto una Elsa de hielo se materializo a su lado, ambas figuras en el interior comenzaron a moverse alrededor del hielo, Elsa , arrojo un puñado de copos de nieve dentro de la esfera de hielo, dándosela a su hermana. Sonriendo nerviosa.

La peli roja se las arreglo para quitar la vista de la mano de su hermana y mirarla a los ojos.

-Elsa, esto es…¿Cómo hiciste esto?

-en realidad he estado practicando mucho- admitió-y pensé que, ya que no puedes patinar en la vida real, que uhm bueno, al menos seas capaz aquí- bromeo haciendo un gesto , apuntando hacia la esfera de nieve.

Anna fingió estar ofendida.

-bueno, en realidad yo iba a decir algo muy bueno acerca de esto, pero ahora…- la chica sonrio- oh a quien engaño- la chica tomo la esfera de nieve, tomando suavemente la mano de su hermana , coloco la esfera a la altura de sus ojos, observando maravillada la escena .

-podrías fundirlo si lo miras con tanta insistencia, Anna.- la reina bromeo . La peli roja extendió rápidamente sus brazos , alejando la esfera de su cara, mirando con preocupación a su hermana.-estoy bromeando- aseguro la rubia.-va a permanecer congelado para siempre.

-asi que para siempre?- Anna cuestiono seriamente, Elsa dejo caer su semblante burlón y acorto la distancia que las separaba para acoger a su hermana en brazos

-si. Para siempre- como siempre, la piel de Elsa estaba fría al tacto, pero por alguna razón, Anna encontró ese abrazo dejándola mas caliente de lo que ya estaba.

-Me alegro de que hayas venido- hablo Elsa , alejándose un poco para ver a Anna a los ojos. Atrapo entre sus manos el rostro de Anna y le planto un beso en la frente- Ahora. Te conozco por lo que se que no has dormido absolutamente nada por que tratabas de averiguar que era lo que me molesta ¿no? Y ya que técnicamente no te dejo dormir, decidiste venir aquí para compartir la situación.

Anna recordó la razón por la que había llegado ahí en primer lugar, sintiéndose tan avergonzada por haber sido tan fácil de leer.

Anna asintió, dejando escapar un suspiro.

Elsa la empujo suavemente en dirección a la cama

-entonces voy a tener que asegurarme de que consigas un poco de descanso, sube pequeño copo de nieve.

La peli roja con cautela coloco la esfera de nieve en la mesa de madera junto a la cama, después se arrastró suavemente sobre las sabanas azules, dejándose caer en la cama frente a su hermana mayor, sosteniendo su cabeza sobre su mano.

-Buenas noches Anna- susurro , Anna trato de regresar el sentimiento en torno a un bostezo

-Gunaah…El…sa- la reina se rio

De repente, muy consciente de que ella no había dado las gracias por aquel regalo, Anna abrió la boca para…

-De nada Anna- la peli roja casi podía oir su sonrisa, sin embargo ella decidió tener la ultima palabra, se escabullo hasta quedar a un costado de su hermana, levando su brazo sobre los hombros de Elsa y suavemente puso una mano en las caderas de la rubia. Empujándose a si misma en su codo, rápidamente le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hermana "gracias" susurro.

Haciendo su cabeza hacia atrás, en el pequeño hueco que dejaba el hombro de Elsa, ella escondió una sonrisa mientras sentía como el cuerpo de la reina se ponía rígido, moviendo su mano para cubrir el corazón de su hermana mayor, Anna pudo sentir como este casi se salía de su pecho. Satisfecha por ser la vencedora de su pequeño juego, Anna regreso a su posición se origen.

**review? o**


	4. Icy force Both foul and fair

Elsa se sentó sola en la mesa de el comedor temprano a la mañana siguiente, con la mirada perdida en el fuego crepitante que tenia cerca. Había dejado a Anna dormida en su habitacion, a sabiendas de que la chica se levantaria notoriamente tarde, y se imaginó que podría incluso permancer hasta que ella regresara a la habitacion.

Como reina, por desgracia Elsa no se dio ese lujo. Había despertado con el sol, preparándose mentalmente para recibir dignatarios de las islas del sur. Oyó algunos pasos pesados acercándose , y se volvió del fuego para hacer frente a su dueño. Un hombre corpulento con una cara perpetuamente optimista hizo una profunda reverencia cuando ella reconoció su presencia.

-Mi reina, han llegado- proclamó.

-Gracias, Kai- respondió la rubia. -¿podrias llevarlos al estudio, por favor? Los recibiré allí. Has a Gerda traer un poco de té. Me imagino que no están acostumbrados al frío ya que vienen tan lejos del Norte.

-Como desees, mi reina- Kai respondió solemnemente. Volviendo a salir de la habitación, fue detenido por la voz de Elsa.

Ah, y Kai?- Ella esperó a que se girara y se enfrentara a ella. -Anna no debe enterarse de esto. Todavía no.

El hombre asintió con la cabeza, sin necesidad de decir nada para mostrar que entendía el tono de voz de su reina. Se volvió de nuevo y salió de la habitación.

Elsa exhaló ruidosamente, empujando su silla de la mesa y se puso de pie. Cerrando brevemente los ojos, intentó enterrar a la culpa que sentía brotar en su decisión de ocultar su reunión de Anna, pero fue inútil. Sabía que debía decirle a su hermana, pero una parte de ella estaba convencida de que estaba protegiendo a la chica más joven por mantenerla fuera de ella.

Dejando su manto real a un lado, ella se dirigió a fuera de la habitación hacia el estudio.

Y con una expresión impasible en su rostro, Elsa abrió la pesada puerta. Tres hombres estaban reunidos en una esquina, hablando en voz baja. Podía ver claramente a dos de los hombres, ambos con barba oscura, bien recortada, el hombre de la izquierda también contaba con un bigote imperial. La tercera figura estaba de espaldas a Elsa, con una mata de pelo castaño rojizo, y gesticulaba salvajemente a los otros dos, hasta que uno miraba hacia arriba, notando la reina en la puerta, y rápidamente hizo callar a sus compañeros.

La rubia seguía siendo una figura regia cuando ella se acercó a los hombres, agitando una mano en la dirección de las sillas colocadas frente a su escritorio para la ocasión. -Caballeros- comenzó. -¿Vamos?

Los dos dignatarios hicieron una profunda reverencia, el tercero se volvió hacia la reina para imitarlos. Al levantarse, el hombre del bigote anunció en un vozarrón

-Reina Elsa! Puedo presentarle a usted…

Pero Elsa había dejado de escuchar. Sus oídos le zumbaban.

Hans se quedó a menos de tres metros de ella.

El corazón se le aceleró y sintió que su estomago caer

El hombre se acercó a tomar una de sus manos, Elsa solo lo miro, era lo único que podía hacer para no gritarle al hombre que se quedara atrás.

Se puso de pie, congelada, mientras le besaba la palma de su guante, sus oscuros ojos clavados en los de ella.

-El príncipe Karl, de las Islas del Sur- dijo finalmente.

Karl.

No Hans.

Elsa lanzó el aliento que no sabía que había estado conteniendo.

La imponente figura frente a ella comenzó a hablar.

-En primer lugar, reina Elsa, quiero pedir disculpas por el comportamiento atroz de mi hermano más joven hacia usted y su hermana

Elsa retiró la mano de su agarre. -Gracias, príncipe Karl, pero no hay necesidad de eso-replicó ella, fríamente, dandose la vuelta para caminar hasta su silla detrás del gran escritorio. -Tenemos asuntos más importantes que discutir.-Ella se escondía la repentina ola de miedo detrás de un velo de hostilidad y ella lo sabía.

Suspirando, ella trató de sonreír de una manera que esperaba que sería más propicio para su discusión inminente, y se enfrentó a los dignatarios de nuevo. -Por favor, tomen asiento- ella señalo con la cabeza a las sillas, manteniendo sus ojos fijos en el príncipe Karl como él se sentó en el del medio.

Suponiendo un aire de madurez impropia de su edad, ella se lanzó a la voz que había estado sonando una y otra vez en su mente desde que se despertó.

-Señores. Como ustedes saben, Arendelle sufrio un duro invierno este año.-La elección de ignorar el bochorno de la culpa de que la golpeó, Elsa siguió adelante. -Como resultado de ello, estoy seguro de que no tengo que explicar la necesidad inmediata del reino por un socio comercial, especialmente uno que está dispuesto a aceptar - ¿cómo diría esto? - un envío más bien en diferido en nuestro fin.-

El Príncipe Karl permaneció en silencio. La rubia trató de no dejar que eso le molestara.

-Arendelle estaria muy agradecido a las islas del sur si usted desea aceptar la siguiente oferta.- ella tomó una respiración profunda. Esto iba a ser difícil de vender. -Nos permiten renunciar a una expedición de este año, y nosotros le enviaremos el triple de los bienes que se le debe en el siguiente.- Terminó, apretando la mandíbula de detenerse decir nada más, esperando ansiosamente la respuesta del príncipe.

Ella fue arrojado de un bucle y luego, el príncipe se limitó a responder -Nosotros aceptamos su propuesta, Reina de Arendelle.

Elsa parpadeó.

-Parece que es el único curso de acción respetable, teniendo en cuenta lo que sucedió entre tú y mi hermano- continuó.

Sorprendido por la falta de esfuerzo de cambio, la rubia no estaba seguro de qué decir a continuación.

-¿Hay algo más que quieras petición de las Islas del Sur?- el príncipe terminó, con una sonrisa sorprendentemente sincera.

La reina trató de responder con una sonrisa propia. -No ... no, eso-eso era todo lo que quería pedir de tu reino.

-¡Excelente!-el príncipe saltó de su silla. -Entonces, ¿qué te parece si celebramos esta asociación con una comida juntos, ¿no? ¿Qué tal esta noche en la cena? He oído cosas maravillosas de la cocina de Arendelle!

Elsa descubrió que podía relajarse por primera vez en toda la mañana. Él puede haber parecido muy similar a su hermano, pero Karl y Hans eran tan diferentes como la tiza y el queso. Ella estaba casi a la espera de acogerlo en el gran comedor del castillo. Y conociendo la naturaleza extrovertida de su hermana, estaba segura que Anna iba a estar justo ahi

La rubia hizo una mueca. ¿Cómo podía haber olvidado? Anna era totalmente inconsciente del príncipe visitante. Elsa había elegido esconderse de ella por miedo a asustar a su hermana menor con la creencia de que Hans puede volver a Arendelle. Reconociendo que es posible que tenga que hacer algún control de daños entre ahora y más tarde en la noche, ella rápidamente estuvo de acuerdo con la petición del príncipe y se excusó para encontrar a su hermana.

La localización de Anna no era difícil. Ella había regresado a sus aposentos para encontrar la cama vacía de la chica, pero Elsa no estaba tan sorprendida. Desde el final del invierno, la pelirroja casi nunca estaba dentro , ella ahorraba tiempo para dormir y comer pasar sus días en la montaña con Kristoff, Sven y Olaf, o en los jardines que rodeaban a el castillo.

Hoy en día ella estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas por un pequeño estanque en uno de los jardines más aislados, rodeadas de patitos, acunando uno contra su pecho. El sol se filtraba a través de las hojas del árbol de olmo debajo del que estaba sentada, dándole a toda la escena una sensación de ensueño. La rubia no había anunciado su presencia, en lugar de eso eligió ver a su hermana por un momento.

La pelirroja estaba arrullando suavemente ante el patito que tenía en sus brazos, y el corazón de Elsa se derritió. Anna estaba tan ... la rubia no podía encontrar las palabras adecuadas para describirla. Su hermana tenía un corazón tan grande. Ella parecía ser ingenua, pero sólo por el simple hecho de que ella había optado por ver lo mejor de cada uno.

Y ella era hermosa. Dios, ¿era hermosa?. Elsa sintió un nudo en el pecho y sus mejillas se calentaba con el pensamiento sin avisar que había puesto a la vanguardia de su mente. Podía ver por qué Kristoff se había enamorado de ella. Por desgracia para el pobre hombre bien intencionado, Anna había expresado firmemente a él que ,ella estaba muy agradecido por su generosidad en su intento de acabar con el eterno invierno que la rubia había creado, pero después de lo que había sucedido con Hans, ella no estaba lista para estar con él en el camino que él anhelaba.

Mismo Kristoff había divulgado la mayor parte de esto a Elsa cuando ella le había preguntado por qué no había confesado sus sentimientos hacia su hermana. Sorprendido, pero todavía un poco avergonzado por su obviedad, la cosechadora de hielo reveló motivos de Anna para la elección de no seguir adelante con un romance, y luego dijo algo que había prestado a la reina sin palabras.

-Ella te ama, Elsa. Más de lo que nunca podra amarme.

Elsa sabía que Kristoff se referia a que la pelirroja la amaba como a una hermana, pero ella había sido incapaz de calmar por completo la ráfaga furiosa de la emoción esas simples palabras habían despertado en su corazón. Ella amaba a Anna como a una hermana también, por supuesto. Pero amar a la pelirroja tan profundamente como lo hizo ... ella, daba miedo comprender como es que se podría lograr.

-Elsa?- Su línea de pensamiento fue interrumpida por el objeto de sus pensamientos, la dulce voz de Anna era llevada suavemente en la brisa. La rubia no pudo evitar que una sonrisa tierna cruzara su rostro. Suavemente se acerco a su hermana, con el fin de no asustar a los patitos, ella se detuvo a unos metros de distancia.

La pelirroja movía suavemente una mano de debajo del patito que sostenía, y le palmeó el suelo a su lado. -Ven a sentarte, Elsa. Ellos no muerden- volvió su atención de nuevo a los patitos, -qué, bonito eres .Usted sólo quiere un abrazo, verdad?

Elsa se fundió de nuevo.

-¿Cómo fue su reunión de esta mañana?-La chica más joven preguntó, mientras la reina se sentó con gracia a la hierba.

Sorprendida, ella respondió-Tú sabías sobre eso?-Anna se rió.

-Por supuesto, tonta! ¿Por qué otra cosa podrías levantarte tan temprano?-La pelirroja dijo, con total naturalidad

La rubia se reprendió a sí misma por haber pensado siempre que su hermana no era lo suficientemente atenta.

-¿Y?-Preguntó Anna, expectante-¿Cómo fue?

Elsa se sentó un poco más erguida. -En realidad, es por eso que vine a encontrarte. Tengo que decirte algo.

La pelirroja frunció el ceño ante el tono grave con que su hermana le había hablado. Inclinando la cabeza ligeramente, ella imploró en silencio a su hermana mayor continuar.

-Me reuní con algunos dignatarios de esta mañana ... uno de ellos era un príncipe ... de las islas del sur-la ira ojos de Anna fue apenas contenida. Dirigida a Hans o a ella, ella no estaba segura, pero ella continuó de todos modos. -Lo siento, no te lo dije antes, pero yo no quiero que te preocupes

-Hans casi te mata, Elsa- su hermana ladró. -Trató de tomar nuestro reino a costa de nosotros! Por supuesto que me he preocupado!

El patito que Anna sostenía escapó de sus brazos, y se dispersó junto con los otros en el ruido repentino.

-Anna

-No, no , nada de "Anna'" ¿Es esto lo que ha estado molestándote desde hace unos días?-Elsa no quería mentir. En parte esa había sido una de las razones, pero las otras ... ella ni siquiera estaba dispuesta a admitirlas a sí misma, y mucho menos a su hermana. Así que se limitó a asentir, pero la pelirroja continuó reprendiendola.

-¿Qué podría hacer que tu quieras tener algo que ver con esa escoria de familia real ?-Su hermana estaba temblando ahora.

-Anna

-No puedo creer que no me lo dijiste! Pensé que había dejado de guardar secretos el uno del otro!

-Anna

-Tú fuiste el que dijo que nunca íbamos a cerrar las puertas de nuevo , ¿no? ¿O es que sólo te referias a las puertas del castillo, y no las que hay entre nosotros?

-Anna!- La reina rara vez levantaba la voz, por lo que el agudo grito dejó a la pelirroja pasmada. -Anna, por favor, créeme, yo no quería! Pero Arendelle- ella vacilo.-Arendelle sufrio mucho en mis manos. Tenemos apenas cualquier cultivo. La mayoría de nuestros barcos de pesca están más allá de la reparación. Mi pueblo está casi muriendo de hambre! Incluso si yo no fuera la reina de Arendelle, tendría que hacer las paces con ellos!

El fuego dejó los ojos de Anna y ella miró con tristeza a su hermana.

La rubia continuó. -Yo no te quiero decir porque yo no quiero que te preocupes, pero aún más que eso, no quería asustarte. ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo Hans?

-Lo que nos hizo- la pelirroja corrigió.

La reina movió la cabeza y su voz tembló. –te hizo, debería haber estado allí para protegerte, en lugar de esconderme en la montaña del norte. Él se aprovechó de la mejor parte de ti. La parte que ve lo bueno en la gente.- La culpa perenne en ella estalló de nuevo, y su tono se volvió amenazante. -Y mientras yo viva, Anna, yo nunca dejare que nadie te haga daño de esa manera otra vez. Te lo juro.

-Elsa- la joven alargó la mano para tomar una de las manos de la rubia. Ella la apretó tranquilizadoramente. -Yo no te culpo por lo que pasó, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

La reina miró hacia otro lado.

-Estabas intentando protegerme al mantenerte alejada, lo entiendo. Así que por favor no pienses que ha sido culpa tuya. Hans es el único culpable, aquí- dijo la pelirroja en serio.

Elsa se mordió la mejilla. Esta chica había pasado por un infierno helado, sacrificándose por su ella y casi morir en el proceso, y allí estaba ahora, convencida de que la reina había hecho nada para hacerle daño. Elsa no la merecía.

-Yo no te merezco.- el pensamiento se deslizó sin que se dé cuenta.

Anna parpadeó. Luego se echó a reír. La rubia miró sorprendido. -Si lo haces, tonta. Me construiste un verdadero muñeco de nieve en vivo, ¿recuerdas?

La ridiculez absoluta del comentario levantó el estado de ánimo de Elsa en un instante. ¿Cómo era que Anna podía sacarla de cada lugar oscuro de su mente con una sola frase? Ella se echó a reír junto con su hermana.

-Bien, bien. Si tu lo dices.

Recordando su motivo para querer hablar con Anna en primer lugar, añadió, -Así que supongo, ya que soy una gran hermana y todo, probablemente debería decirte que he organizado una cena esta noche.

Anna gritó de alegría. -Una cena! Oh Dios mío, como en un plan vestido, elegante, la comida, más que sólo nosotras a la mesa? -La rubia asintió, y fue casi golpeada hacia atrás por la pelirroja poniéndose de pie. -¡Oh, tengo que trabajar en lo que me voy a llevar! ¿Debo usar mi cabello hacia arriba o así?- Ella jugueteó con una trenza. -¿Y qué color vestido? Estoy pensando en el verde, ya que es la primavera y todo. Tal vez una cinta de color rosa? ¿Qué vas a llevar, Elsa?

Pero la rubia no respondió, ni siquiera estaba escuchando a la pelirroja. En cambio, ella se sentó con una sonrisa aturdida en su cara, por una vez en su vida completamente ajena a su entorno, centrándose únicamente en su hermana.


End file.
